


Najpiękniejsza jest, kiedy się waha

by Isamar



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, anti-fairy tale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar
Summary: Anty-baśń; Ariel po przybyciu na zamek księcia.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Najpiękniejsza jest, kiedy się waha

1.

Świat dookoła ma zielonkawą barwę, jak morska woda daleko, daleko od brzegu, ale jest przejrzysty jak powietrze i Ariel nie wie, gdzie wiruje: w morzu czy na wietrze. Powiew — fala — zatyka jej nos, wpada w usta, wypełnia gardło; Ariel tonie, dusi się i tonie, i prawie umiera.

— Kim jest, kim jest? — Słyszy szelest martwych drzew.

Pył kłuje ją w oczy. Zasłania powieki, a w uszy wdziera się karcący krzyk:

— Ariel!

Zna ten głos; wie, że kiedyś jej towarzyszył, że wypowiadał jej imię innym tonem, delikatnym, czułym, kochającym. Chce odpowiedzieć, ale głos zamiera w krtani i wszystko staje się nagle bardziej rzeczywiste: suche gardło, rozognione stopy i przytłaczająca pościel, w której szamocze się drobne ciało.

2.

Księcia nie ma w zamku. Wziął konia i psa i pognał do lasu na polowanie, tym razem nie zabierając swojej zabawki. Od jakiegoś czasu książę coraz chętniej słucha podszeptów dworu i ulega w kwestii tego, co wypada, a co nie. Ariel żałuje dawnego miejsca na wspaniałych, miękkich poduszkach w przedsionku książęcej sypialni, gdzie było jej wygodniej niż we własnym, zbyt wielkim łożu. Żałuje też pięknych, wysokich butów do jazdy konnej, które spoczywają bezużytecznie w szafie, na samym brzegu, bo Ariel lubi do nich często zaglądać. A niekiedy, gdy jest sama, potajemnie głaszcze aksamitne w dotyku cholewy.

— Przynajmniej nie zabiera cię już w góry i nie ranisz sobie tych biednych, małych stópek, dziecinko — pociesza gospodyni.

Ariel kiwa z uśmiechem głową i pozwala się wyprowadzić z zamku, na słońce; a choć przy każdym kroku stopy bolą ją, jakby stąpała po ostrzu miecza, nie krwawią.

3.

W najdalszym skraju pałacowego ogrodu, gdzie książę nigdy nie zagląda, Ariel ma swoje grządki, zamknięte w okręgu wyznaczonym przez kawałek muru i trzy brzozy. Jeśli nie pada deszcz, spędza tam przedpołudnia, okrutnie puste, odkąd książę przedkłada samotność nad jej towarzystwo. Lubi tę pracę: ziemia jest przyjemnie ciepła, miło grzeje dłonie, gdy otula nią przesadzane rośliny, a kiedy Ariel klęczy lub przysiada nad grządką z podkulonymi nogami, czuje niewymowną ulgę i dziwną lekkość. Mija sporo czasu, zanim zauważy, że to jej stopy, uwolnione od nacisku podłoża, przez błogą chwilę pulsują wspomnieniem bólu, a nie samym bólem.

Kwiaty, które hoduje, są zawsze czerwone. Niektóre mają długie łodygi i wielkie kielichy pełne słodkiego zapachu; te Ariel lubi najbardziej, może dlatego, że nikt nie zna ich nazwy. Ale hoduje wszystkie, jakie może dostać od nadwornego ogrodnika, powtarzając w myślach egzotycznie brzmiące nazwy: astry, chryzantemy, frezje i tulipany. Tylko róż nie chce mieć, odkąd książę, zobaczywszy najpiękniejszą z krzewu przypiętą do jej sukienki, wyjął kwiat i wyrzucił, mówiąc:

— Nie pasuje ci, dziecino.

Czasami, gdy Ariel przesuwa drobnymi palcami po delikatnych płatkach, jakieś wspomnienie tli jej się gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Zamyka szybko oczy, aby uchwyć obraz, ale jest zbyt ulotny i znika, zanim przypomni sobie, co to takiego.

4.

Kiedyś, pod wpływem tego dziwnego impulsu, gestem prosi ogrodnika, by pomógł jej przenieść do małego ogródka jedną z zalegających w schowku rzeźb: małego chłopca ze skrzydełkami. Ale kiedy posąg staje na środku ogródka, okazuje się, że nie pasuje do tego miejsca.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Ariel unika ogrodu, choć pod nieobecność księcia może tylko snuć się po zamku, w którym wszyscy składają jej głębokie ukłony i zaczynają szeptać, ledwo ich minie. Im dłużej jest w pałacu, tym częściej dworzanie zapominają, że choć nie mówi, bardzo dobrzy słyszy ich słowa. Pewnego dnia dolatuje do niej rozmowa dwórek, pięknie ubranych dziewcząt, które uśmiechają się szeroko, gdy wieczorami tańczy z nimi w kręgu przed chętnymi oczami księcia:

— Kim ona jest?

— Nie wiesz? To znajda. Latem morze wyrzuciło ją na brzeg, w tym samym miejscu, co księcia, po tym jak rozbił się jego statek. Książę uznał, że to znak od Boga, i zabrał znajdę do pałacu. Uważa, że jest zaginioną córką jakiegoś króla, bo jest taka ładna, ma jasne, delikatne dłonie i tak pięknie tańczy. Ale naprawdę nikt nie wie, kim jest, równie dobrze może być wypieszczonym dzieckiem jakieś cyganki. Wszyscy mówią, że książę nie powinien jej trzymać tak blisko siebie, i chyba nawet on wreszcie to zrozumiał.

Tego wieczoru Ariel nie idzie do sali balowej; wraca do ogrodu i robi, co może, by uratować zwiędnięte kwiaty. Ale spalone słońcem frezje umierają.

5.

Wieczorami, nie codziennie, ale bardzo często, odbywają się wielkie bale, na które zapraszani są nie tylko dworzanie, ale również bogaci ludzie z miasta. Piękne kobiety w zdobionych koronkami i klejnotami sukniach przybywają licznie, wierząc, że któraś z nich wreszcie skusi wybrednego księcia i zdoła zostać jego żoną. Na ich tle stroje Ariel —— coraz skromniejsze, odkąd ma własną sypialnię — nie robią wrażenia. Ale uroda Ariel rozkwita, kiedy jej tłem są proste suknie, ozdobione tylko kwiatami i jednym złocistym bursztynem, który zaplątał się we włosy tamtej nocy, gdy morska fala zaniosła ją na brzeg. Dlatego gdy nie tańczy w kręgu młodych dziewcząt, zawsze podchodzi do niej któryś z dworzan, a czasem nawet młodzieniec z miasta, i nie pytając, chwyta jej rękę i prowadzi na parkiet.

Ariel wolałaby zostać na miejscu: usiąść na wysokim krześle i beztrosko machać nogami w powietrzu, ciesząc się rzadkim momentem, gdy stopy nie dotykają ziemi. Wie jednak, że książę kocha patrzeć na jej taniec; to jedyna chwila w ciągu dnia, gdy książę patrzy na nią tak, jak wtedy na brzegu, kiedy wschodzące słońce odbijało się w jej włosach, sprawiając, że płonęły.

Tak powiedział Eryk:

— Twoje włosy wyglądają, jakby płonęły.

Więc Ariel tańczy raz za razem, szybkie i wolne tańce, wiruje pośród spódnic, halek i szali. A książę łowi jej giętką sylwetkę pośród jedwabi i czasem nawet drgnie, wykona lekki ruch, fałszywy krok naprzód, jakby sam chciał z nią zatańczyć.

6.

Nocami, nie codziennie, ale bardzo często, książę zagląda do jej pokoju.

— Ładnie tańczyłaś, dziecino — mówi, siadając na łożu, w fałdach kołdry.

Poprzez satynową toń wyciąga rękę i delikatnie głaszcze policzek Ariel, która przylega ustami do jego palców. Ta mocna dłoń jest jak suchy ląd pośród pościelowych odmętów i przez sekundę świat jest stabilny, zanim znów — gdy książę przyciśnie ją do łoża i pocałuje — stanie się wzburzoną wodą.

7.

Przed wschodem słońca, nie codziennie, ale bardzo często, gdy zamek jeszcze pogrążony jest w powoli szarzejącym mroku, Ariel wymyka się na szerokie schody nad brzegiem morza, sięgające aż w wodę, w której chłodzie rozgrzane stopy. Wpatrując się w spokojną, lekko tylko spienioną taflę, nasłuchuje. Wydaje się, że z oddali coś ją przyzywa jej imieniem:

— Arielko! Arielko!

A przecież nikt nie może go wypowiedzieć, bo nikt oprócz niej go nie zna.

Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, na samym początku, książę chciał jej nadać jakieś imię.

— Wybiorę najładniejsze, jakie znam, więc na pewno mi się spodoba — powiedział, gdy płynęli łódką przez długi kanał, ciągnący się daleko za miasto.

Ale Ariel potrząsała mocno głową, gdy padały kolejne propozycje, i nie reagowała, kiedy zwracał się do niej jakimś mianem, próbując ją zmusić do zaakceptowania go jako własnego. Wierzyła, że jeśli posłucha, zapomni własne imię i straci ostatnie, co zostało z dawnego życia.

Czasami zastanawia się, jak wyglądało to dawne życie, sprzed morza i sprzed pałacu; czy wtedy też była niema, a jej stopy tak nieprzystosowane do chodzenia. Czasami wątpi, że ktokolwiek znał jej imię; że nie zawsze była znajdą.

Czasami, gdy sunie palcami pod powierzchnią wody, burząc gładką płaszczyznę, słyszy melodię, łagodny śpiew z oddali. Mówi sobie, że to syreny, które zwodzą marynarzy na manowce, bo chcą zaciągnąć topielców do morskiego królestwa. Może biedne syreny nie wiedzą, że młodzi chłopcy nie przeżyją pod wodą.

Czasami sądzi, że syreny ją wzywają, aby zrobiła krok naprzód, a potem następny i jeszcze jeden, aż znajdzie się wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie móc zawrócić. Może tak powinno być, myśli sobie; może woda nigdy nie powinna jej wyrzucić na brzeg; może powinna pójść na dno, powoli i spokojnie, do samych bram dworu Króla Trytona.

— Na morza dnie każdy swobodnie tworzy melodie i śpiewa je…

Słyszy szmer niesiony przez delikatne fale i wtedy, zasłuchana, wygląda najpiękniej, piękniej niż kiedy tańczy i piękniej niż gdy się śmieje. Może gdyby właśnie taką zobaczył ją książę — może wtedy pokochałby ją.

O świcie znów leży w białej, koronkowej koszuli między satynowymi prześcieradłami, jak morska piana pośród wysokich fal. 


End file.
